Morning
by Chromatics
Summary: This is just a short vignette about morning in the depths of the Opera.
1.

Morning

by Elenmir

A/N: I wrote this late last night when I should have been preparing for my finals, but oh well. I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always appreciated.

*****************************************************

Blood blazes through my veins, taunting me mercilessly.

My heart pounds quickly as my breathing becomes ragged.

Alone

I tremble as my longing clouds my haunted eyes.

My skin feels too cold, like a weathered covering for my shattered dreams.

Denied

Gazing at the forbidden object of my desire, my ability for self-control eludes me. 

My hands clench in an angry fist while I try to deaden my inner struggle. 

Pain

Unwanted and unloved, I bite the inside of my mouth and taste the bitterness of my life.

My frame is still as I exhale audibly, don my aire of mystery and gentlemanly etiquette, 

and walk through the tired door.

Good morning, Christine. 


	2. Hoping for Courage

Idly I finger my flaxen ringlets as I look into the ornate, gold-trimmed mirror.

What a deceptively sweet image I am to behold.

Despair

I have uttered no less lies than any other female of this age, but mine spoke of childish doubts of the heart.

What ever can I do to mend the delicate tapestry of trust that I perpetually destroy?

Longing

I feel inner beauty's eyes enflaming my soul, but I cannot acknowledge such things that would lift me above my mundane preconceptions.

What I would give to cast aside my world and lock myself forever in this twilight paradise!

Fear

A mixture of paralyzing horror and ecstatic joy cloaks my every waking thought, but I will have to make a stand against myself.

What a purely heavenly and heartbreakingly sorrowful sound that greets me this morning, like every other morning, but I take a resilient breath and turn toward fate.

Good morning to you as well, Erik.

***********************************

A/N: I wasn't going to continue this little exercise, but Cat's review keeps nagging at me. He he! Thank you for the reviews and I may continue this 


	3. Questions Unanswered

As I led my princess away from her sanctuary to the center of my drawing room, the tension was palpable.  Her every timid step shatters my heart a bit more.  Nevertheless, it is her breakfast time, you see, and she must have proper nourishment.  I will accept nothing less.  Her eyes follow me, questioning my actions before she inquires as to why I never join her for meal.  I have no decent explanation to confound her, for my silent alarm indicates a visitor in on my premises.  

I quickly take my leave of her and make my way to the docks of my home.  Damn that man with his infernal prying!

"Good morning, Daroga" I say as I lead him from the area with a flourish, "What have I done now to warrant another one of your delightful visits?"

"Erik, I know you are keeping Mademoiselle Daaé again and you will not get away with it," his stern old friend states with little ceremony.  

"I have nothing to do with this.  She came back under her own free will."

"Under duress, no doubt.  Listen she is no good for you and will only cause more stress and pain to come into your life," my Persian acquaintance said with a twinge of compassion in his strong voice, "Listen, this has to stop or I will go to the police with this matter."

"Go ahead and lead those ignorant clowns here, they will not enjoy that visit any more than I am enjoying this one.  Good day."

"Good day to you as well and remember what I said, Erik."

Then, Daroga left my realm of sight and I was grateful.  Who does he think he is, wrecking domestic tranquility at every chance!

Sighing in an exhausted manner, I entered my home to check on Christine's progress.  Good, she had completed her meal.  However, her face wears the oddest expression.  As she begins to question me, I feel my fury rising like an inferno in the depths of Hell.  Fitting, since I am in Hell.  What right does she have, this little flighty child to take this tone with me?  She may not like the answers she is seeking.  My jaw clenches tightly behind my mask when I realize that I do not even like my own answers.


	4. Unpredictable Situations

I try to swallow my fears along with my pride as I walk into the living area of Erik's home, but I was of no avail. Sadly, I still quaked at the thought of hurting him another time, so I decided to stay silent rather than make matters worse.

Smiling inwardly, I knew my senses were no deceiving me and breakfast would be another ornate affair, but it would probably be a solitary one.

Erik, why is it that you never share breakfast, or any other meal with me? I carefully inquired, You know that it worries –

No time to chat, my dear, I have some things to attend to. With a small acknowledgement, he departed promptly. I thought that it was a bit too prompt for Erik's elegant ways, and I will admit that my curiosity was piqued, but I knew better than to let such judgments run away from me. Therefore, I decided to finish breakfast and then do some investigating.

Down the darkened hallway and through the crack in the door I attempted to listen to the conversation that was just beyond my reach. I strained painfully, but I could only make out to male voices and I could not even distinguish which one was Erik's melodious voice. I was discouraged, but reaffirmed in my conviction to be stronger and not to hurt Erik. I cannot bear to harm my reason for living and my inspiration for growth, so I will return to where I was left behind.

Sitting calmly in front of an emptied plate and cup, I glance at him as he walks in the room. I am sure he saw right through me; for I can see his eyebrows rise under his black half-mask. I take a deep breath and take a chance. 

So, Erik, why did you leave breakfast in such a hurry? I hope it was not anything too bad. 

Nothing I couldn't handle, why do you ask?

Oh, no reason really, I just was wondering who you would be talking to at this time in the morning. Since when do you get visitors other than me?

Well, you think rather highly of yourself, don't you now?

I don't think that I do, but this isn't about me. I breathe deeply before I continue, What are you hiding from me Erik?

His temper flared beyond anything I had seen before and this made my stupidity in unmasking him look like a minor altercation. I could see the veins in his reflective yellowy eyes bulging in rage. I am not hiding anything, Christine but what are you hiding? You are not acting like yourself. 

No, I guess I'm not, but I've made a decision, I said weakly.

Well, my child, what have you made a decision about? You look like you are going to pass out if you get much paler, and we can't have that.

I, I want to tell you that I won't leave you anymore. 

Please forgive me if I do not believe you, but you do not sound particularly sure of yourself. If I might ask, what brought on this admission?

I really am not sure. I just woke up this morning and knew why I came back this time.

Pacing across the room Erik stopped and walked toward me slowly saying, Why did you return, Christine?

Because I wanted to. Because I wanted to get to know you better. The _real_ you, but I seem no closer to that then when I began. 

What is your game? Are you collecting information to sell me out when this arrangement no longer suits you? So you can rejoin your little Vicomte.

My brow knitted in my own defense to Erik's onslaught of inquiries and I thought carefully about her answer. Wringing my hands anxiously, I look up at him and tried to answer, Please do not bring Raoul into this, for he has nothing to do with me choice to stay here. I realized that no matter how much you scare me at times that you are a man of integrity and complexity with which I have never been presented with before. I am a simple woman, but you see something more in me than I deserve and I am honored. I have hurt you repeatedly and for that I am so very sorry.

Spare me your platitudes! I wish I could believe you, but I just cannot.

I gently reached my arm out to him, to let him know that I am sincere, but that was a mistake. He snapped back in my direction and snatched my hand away from him. 

Don't you dare touch me! Erik roared in protest.

In a split-second decision, I knew that something needed to be done or this would not end pleasantly for both of us, so I took care it, I think. 

I tipped over slightly and started to fall, and Erik in fear for my safety reached down to grab me. It was not the outcome that I intended, but in retrospect, it was one of the few good decisions I made


End file.
